Cartas
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One-shot]: Luego de tantos años, ambas iban a volver a encontrarse. ¿Qué sucederá? Un reencuentro muy esperado, cartas y un puente de amistad y amor entre ambas inquebrantable. [Inspirado en la canción "Puente" de Gustavo Cerati]. [Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror].
**N/a: Muy buenos días, tardes o noches. Es para mi un placer traerles este One-shot de estas dos mujeres que se han convertido en mis preferidas en toda la saga, y no, no es un femslash si es lo que se imaginaron. Hace unos días tuve la loca idea de participar en un reto ya que jamás había participado en uno. Al principio no tenía idea alguna sobre qué escribir y fue ahí que un día mientras escuchaba una canción de Cerati, se me vino a la mente esta locura. Así que gracias a Dios, y al gran Gustavo, puedo decir que mi deseo ya está cumplido. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil, la saga de zombies y armas biológicas, es propiedad de Capcom. Lo único de mi propiedad es lo escrito aquí.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1036 (sin incluir las notas de autor).**

 **Protagonistas: Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin.**

 **Género: Family & friendship.**

 **Título: Cartas.**

 **Summary: [One-shot]: Luego de tantos años, ambas iban a volver a encontrarse. ¿Qué sucederá? Un reencuentro muy esperado, cartas y un puente de amistad y amor entre ambas inquebrantable. [Inspirado en la canción "Puente" de Gustavo Cerati]. [ Este fic participa en la actividad "Lo que ellas quieren" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaba caminando varias cuadras a toda prisa, tenía casi cinco minutos de retraso y para colmo de males su camioneta había muerto literalmente esa misma mañana, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo aparcado a mitad de camino para tener que recorrer el resto a pie. Se sentía nerviosa, tantos años habían pasado desde aquella noche en que la había, no sólo protegido , sino salvado de su propio padre en estado de mutación aun a costa de su propia vida.

Le había prometido volver por ella ni bien encontrara a su hermano Chris, pero luego se había enterado de que el gobierno la había puesto bajo custodia, razón por la cual no pudo cumplirselo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera sin dejar la apresurada caminata, se sentía nerviosa, y eso que no iría a encontrarse con un hombre; se reencontraría con ella, con aquella niña inteligente, amorosa y solitaria que se había topado en aquella comisaría. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verla después de tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso estaría molesta con ella por no volver a buscarla? Varias preguntas rondaron por su cabeza.

Ni bien llegó a la cafetería, buscó con la mirada en cada mesa; por suerte no había llegado aún. Tomó asiento en la mesa más cercana a la entrada para estar más a la vista.

De repente, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el momento en que la vio entrar por aquellas puertas de crístal. Su pequeña Sherry ya era toda una hermosa mujer, aunque en su rostro aún se podía notar algunas facciones de aquella pequeña niña que fue alguna vez.

La rubia apenas la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que un pequeño brillo asomaba en su mirada azul. Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de quedar de pie frente a donde estaba la pelirroja. Automáticamente ésta se levantó de su asiento y, bordeando la mesa, la estrechó en un abrazo. Las lágrimas de ambas no tardaron en salir, la joven Birkin sollozaba a la vez que se aferraba al cuello de la mayor.

\- Oh, Sherry. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

\- Claire, te eché tanto de menos.- dijo secándose las lágrimas apenas rompieron con el abrazo.

\- Ven, siéntate. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.- ambas se sentaron.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo, aquella promesa que me hiciste de que volverías a buscarme? - exclamó en un tono serio.- Sabes que te estuve esperando.

A todo esto, a Claire se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. La rubia tenía razón. Ella jamás había vuelto a buscarla cuando volvió con Chris de la Antártida. En lugar de eso se había dedicado a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a rescatar gente inocente, además de evitar ataques bioterroristas con ayuda de sus colegas de Terra Save. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que le enviase cartas por medio de León siempre que podía. Pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad para volver a verla, había quedado bajo el estricto cuidado del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, impidiendo que tanto ella como el agente la volvieran a ver.

\- S-sherry, lo lamento mucho. Quise ir a verte, pero no me dejaron.

\- Pero podrías siquiera haber hecho algo al respecto para verme.

\- De veras lo siento tanto. Es lo único que puedo decir.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos, algo incómodo para la menor de los Redfield. De repente, posó sus ojos en los movimientos de las manos de la rubia, los cuales se hallaban buscando algo en su bolsa. Segundos después, la vio sacar unos cuantos sobres de su interior y ponerlos sobre la mesa ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Son las cartas que me enviabas cada semana. Recuerdo que el tiempo que estuve bajo la tutela de León, cada Domingo él me despertaba con el desayuno y junto con la bandeja me entregaba siete cartas, una por cada día que me escribías...- sonrió serenamente.- También recuerdo que nos poníamos a leerlas juntos. No se por qué, pero por alguna razón te sentía muy cerca de mí al leerlas.

\- Pues yo sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando te las escribía.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa mientras se tomaban las manos por arriba de la mesa.

\- Después, cuando quedé bajo protección del gobierno, León no pudo seguir entregándomelas. Por lo que tuve que conformarme con leer estas cada día, eran mi compañía mientras permanecí allí; y no solo eso, sino que además me daban valor y fortaleza. Estas cartas, fueron para mi como un puente entre nosotras, uno que me llenó de valor para continuar con el entrenamiento que me daban a diario.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azules de Claire. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que aquellas notas hicieran algo en su pequeña.

\- Perdóname, Sherry.

\- Por favor, ya no te disculpes. No debí haberte hablado de esa manera hace un momento atrás. Yo soy la que debe disculparse; es más, creo que debería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

La joven titubeó.- Porque gracias a ti y a tus palabras escritas, hoy soy lo que soy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una superchica?

Sherry se ahogó con su saliva.

\- ¡¿Co-cómo?!

\- León y Chris me lo contaron todo.

\- Ya me parecía.

La pelirroja se echó a reír a carcajadas, la joven Birkin sintió sus mejillas arder.

\- Ya, no fue mi intención reírme de eso. Pero, ya que estamos aquí, no estaría mal que me cuentes sobre ese muchacho.

La joven rubia suspiró pesadamente antes de empezar a contarle a su amiga y madre del alma todo lo vivido con Jake en Edonia. Cada una contó sus experiencias vividas en aquellos últimos tiempos, y como es que forjaron amistades con varias personas que se habían cruzado a lo largo de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, había una amistad que superaba a cualquiera de todas esas amistades, y esa era la de ambas. Si, definitivamente Claire y Sherry habían creado un lazo muy especial e irrompible, juntas habían creado un puente; y no cualquier puente, sino uno lleno de amor y afecto que solo dos amigas del alma pudieron forjar a pesar de todos los obstáculos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :'v.**

 **Hasta acá me despido porque me tengo que ir a alimentar a mis perros. No sin antes decirles: Mi libro, Luna de Plutón, está siendo todo un éxito en todos los países de habla hispana. Leelo, sé que te va a encantar. Te ha hablado Dross y te deseo buenas noches (?).**

 **Na, enserio ya está re quemado este chiste xD.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D.**


End file.
